1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to swimming pool accessories and, more particularly, to a system for interchangeably attaching umbrellas, tables, stools, benches, games, and other accessories to a base structure that is disposed underwater.
When lounging in a swimming pool or a hot tub an umbrella that is attached underwater and which extends above the surface of the water would produce shade and is therefore, desirable. A table that is disposed above the water surface would also be useful for serving food and drinks and even for reading. A bench or stool that is slightly submerged upon which one could sit would similarly also be valuable. It would also be desirable to be able to attach a game, such as a pole supporting a backstop and hoop so that a type of basketball could be played while in the pool. The ability to detach any of the above accessories to provide an open aquatic area or to be able to substitute other accessories would also be especially desirable.
Accordingly there exists today a need for an underwater attachment system that includes a base underneath the water to which a variety of objects such as are mentioned hereinbefore and hereinafter are detachably-attachable.
Clearly, such a system would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Underwater attachments for devices such as umbrellas or tables are, in general, known. However, these types of devices, once installed, are permanent. They do not permit removal of the umbrella or table for more open use of the area nor do they permit the interchange of other types of devices. For example, it is not possible to remove the umbrella and substitute in its place a basketball post.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.